Aphrodite A (TV)
Aphrodite A (アフロダイA Afurodai Ēsu) is a giant robot created by Dr. Gennosuke Yumi with inspiration from Prof. Juzo Kabuto's designs. Unlike the Mazinger Z, she was built for the purpose of geological research and as a symbol of peace. As a result, it lacked weapons and much offensive abilities. Overtime, she was upgraded for combat until she was destroyed in battle. The Aphrodite is piloted by Dr. Yumi's daughter Sayaka Yumi. She is also the first Mazinger mecha to have a female appearance and introduce the Oppai Missile System. Appearance Aphrodite A has a coloration that is much lighter and the missiles extend out of the chest area instead of through a latch like its counterpart from the original manga. The wide head has sharp hair-like designs that is colored red while most of its body is colored orange, part of the torso however is colored a light pink. Abilities and Equipment Unlike the Mazinger, the Aphrodite A had no weapons at first as it was built for research instead of combat with its fingers being outfitted with manipulators for mining. It had rather weak durability compared to Mazinger Z, partly because it had the weaker Alloy Z armor in the first half of the series until it was retrofitted with Super Alloy Z in episode 41. But even then, the metal plating was weaker with limbs being blown off at times. Later it was outfitted with the Oppai Missile System in episode 4 with help from an unnamed scientist, allowing the breast-like Photon Missiles to be shot out of the chest area. At first only two missiles could be carried at a time, until the Aphrodite was upgraded to fire multiple missiles. The missiles are powerful enough to destroy Mechanical Beasts with proper accuracy, and have enough propulsion to lift the Mazinger high enough to attack flying enemies. No other weapons were added to the Aphrodite despite Sayaka's several demands, due to her father's vision of Aphrodite. Its finger tips contain a burner, as shown in episode 70 when it was repairing Boss Borot. History Aphrodite A was built by Dr. Yumi to assist in his geological research, such as mining for and researching Japanium. When Dr. Hell's Mechanical Beasts started their attack; Dr. Yumi's daughter, Sayaka used the Aphrodite to fight back but it was a losing battle. Before Aphrodite and Sayaka faced destruction, the Mazinger Z piloted by Koji Kabuto appeared and destroyed them. Unfortunately the Mazinger went out of control with Sayaka using Aprhodite to keep the large mech down. More battles with the Mechanical Beasts came and the Aphrodite did not put up much of a fight and usually suffered more damage than the Mazinger, partly due to being composed of a weaker variant of Super Alloy Z. In a fight against Gelbros J3, Aprodite managed to destroy the Mechanical Beast with the Oppai Missile System. Sayaka however, was greatly annoyed by this new armanent. Nevertheless it proved to be useful, the Mazinger could even use it to propel it into the sky to take down aerial enemies. Aphrodite however would often lose limbs or be torn in half most of the time. When Dr. Hell made a deal with Archduke Gorgon to use more powerful Mechanical Beasts, the Harpia Π7 was sent after them. The Mazinger and the Aphrodite backs were against the wall, and in order to save the Mazinger and Koji, Sayaka sacrificed the Aphrodite to save them from the monster's electrified feathers. With the Aphrodite badly damaged, Mazinger gave it a funeral with the Rust Hurricane. Sayaka was greatly depressed on losing the Aphrodite A and even began to hallucinate about her. The robot was replaced by the stronger Diana A. Etymology Aphrodite A is named after the Greek Goddess of love and beauty. Gallery Lady Aphrodite.jpeg AphroditeA.jpg SRWCrossOmega_Aphrodite_Ace.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω SRWCrossOmega_Aphrodite_Ace2.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω Trivia *The head of Aphrodite was changed from the design in the original manga by the anime's character designer Shoetsu Hane to make Aphrodite look more visually appealing and to make it look like Sayaka has less of a chance of getting injured like she was in the encounter with KingDan X10. Category:Mazinger Z Mecha Category:Mecha